Gray Fox vs. Wolverine
Description Metal Gear vs Marvel! Will Wolverine of the X-Men get to kill one cyborg ninja? Or will the team keep up their streak? Interlude TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH...! ONE! MINUTE! MELEE! (A loud, yet somehow subtle and quite beep is heard as P1 and P2 select Wolverine and Gray Fox.) One Minute Melee... Go! Melee (Warning: This can get rather gory sometimes.) Wolverine is walking across a seemingly abandoned dark city at night. Very, very, very quiet. It even somewhat unsettled Wolvy. Something very rare. And then. *'CLANG!'* Wolverine instantly turned around as a car flew towards him at blinding speeds and was- *''SHINK!* -sliced in half just before it hit him by Wolverine's sharp claws and excellent senses. Suddenly footsteps. Metal ones. This, was of course, the '''Gray Fox'. He had been passing through this region for a mission, and then he met... Get out of my way. Gray Fox said, stepping closer to the mutant. Wolverine only smirked, and popped his claws out of his wrists. Ask nicely. Wolverine said in a murderous, yet joking tone as he walked forward. You're not the only freak I've faced. Wolvy also said, seemingly analyzing Frank as he got into his stance to fight. Gray Fox didn't say a word as he got into a ninja-like position and prepared to brutally slice apart the mutant. At least, in his mind this is what this was going to result to. Time to slice 'n dice! FIGHT! (Cue Griffith's Dream) Gray Fox started the bloodbath as he quickly blitzed Wolverine in a gray bright flash, and literally shredded most of his skin on his torso apart. Following up, he stabbed Wolverine right into his neck, the sword coming out the other side. It didn't even touch his skeleton. Gray Fox ripped the sword out of Wolverine's neck, flesh and blood spilling on the ground. He then kept it up by slicing hundreds of times in less than a second at Wolverine's neck- literally turning all the things in that area into liquid. He then quickly sliced Wolverine's nose off as he jumped back to observe. He had been pretty messed up, Wolvy had. His ribs were clearly visible, covered in blood and flesh- that which remained. His neck had absolutely no flesh on it, the bone was all that remained. And of course, the nose was cleanly sliced off. Odd thing is, the bones were a metal color...and he seemed to be regenerating. Fast. Wolverine flew forward via the force of his legs- no matter what this guy did to him, he was going to do worse. Gray Fox did not know these thoughts as he flew forward again and slashed- only to hear a metallic clang! His sword had collided with Wolverine's adamantium's claws, them matching- and even perhaps surpassing the sharpness of his blade. Gray Fox however had one advantage in a close combat situation like this. His unimaginable cyborg strength. He demonstrated this ability by tossing Wolverine a few hundred meters into the air with ease, like Wolverine's over 300 Ibs weight was the same as paper. He jumped up to Wolverine's flying self, and stabbed the sword right through Wolvie's abdomen- multiple times, turning most of his organs into muck as they plummeted down right into the pavement- well, Wolverine did, as Gray Fox had planted his feet right onto Wolverine's back, causing him to suffer the full brunt of the fall, the damage further disfiguring Wolvy. He then grabbed Logan's head and began slamming it to the rocky, rough ground, each blow echoing bangs and clashes as Wolverine's face was further decimated by a combination of Fox's incredible strength and the tough ground. It also appeared that absolutely no blow caused damage to his skull. He then held Wolvie up by his head, and plucked his eyes right out off his skull, and shoved them into his mouth. He also jumped up, and punched Logan at the top of his head, forcing his skull down and causing it to meet his jaw as his teeth was decimated and the eyes were crushed right in his mouth, accidentally swallowing the eyes from the shock. Gray Fox then dug his hand into Wolverine's guts and ripped out some scarlet colored intestines, filled with delicious wonders. Fox then crushed parts of them in his hands, spreading pus and excrement as well as blood everywhere, on Wolverine himself and Gray Fox. He then began to cut through the scarlet ropes like butter with his sword, spreading more of the creamy delight and brown sunshine everywhere, mixed was graceful, but sharp red. Due to the X-Men's regeneration, he couldn't leave this hell. (Cue Red Pyramids ~ Silent Hill) Gray Fox dug more of the guts out, and wrapped a bunch around Wolverine's neck, and then cut the tip off to then shove the end into Wolverine's mouth, punching the hollow ropes to push Wolverine's only disgusting makings up to the end- and straight into Wolverine's mouth and gullet, forcing him to eat his own food all over again. He kept doing this until nothing was left for Wolvy to eat, then shoved the bruised and beat organs (what was left) down Wolvy's throat anyway. After...that, he ripped out Logan's two kidneys, and smashed them into his face, crushing and bursting them and parts flying into his regenerating eyes. He then began to slice Wolverine badly, and so fast even Gray Fox himself could barely keep it up. When he was done...every part of Wolverine's flesh fell of, or was turned to liquid by his assault. Wolverine was just his adamantium skeleton covered in blood now, and that all fell down with a clang. But something else snapped...he had had enough. Wolverine's skeleton stood up quickly, and all his flesh started regenerating, allowing him to make a loud roar of rage as he flew towards Frank in a blink of an eye, and slashed right into and through his chest, stomach, reaching down to his crotch. The cyborg immediately squirmed in agony from this. (Cue Sign ~ Berserk) But Logan had not finished this unstoppable rage just yet, but Gray Fox fought back, trying to slash him in two. But Wolverine immediately his sword with his two claws and hands, then sliced it in two like a knife through butter. And what was worse? The top part of the blade flew straight into the wound, digging right into Frank's chest. And yet, he still fought, preparing to punch to mutants face in. But Wolverine matched his fist with another fist- only with his adamantium claws out... (Cue Behelit) Fox's hand was immediately deformed by the blades stabbing fight through his hand- and wrists, and he let out his first true scream of pain in his life as his arm also snapped in half by the impact. This allowed Wolverine's to slice right through what was left of the limb by dragging the sharp claws right down to his elbow. His arm looked like it had been through a Meat Wolf right now. Wolverine then sliced low, cutting right through his bladder hundreds of times in a blink of an eye and turning it into liquid with the most disgusting wet sound you'd ever hear. And then sliced everything else in that area, turning it all to liquid. Sensing another punch by his remaining arm, Wolverine quickly ripped straight through the muscle to the vein right across the arm, causing Frank indescribable pain. But then, Logan stabbed right through his elbow, and twisted. *SQUICK!* *CRACK!* He kept on stabbing until the damn thing didn't even hang on, and the lower part fell off as Logan grabbed his shoulder and ripped it straight off, then crushed all that remained in his hand. Wolverine then opened his stomach right up, showing all of the cyborgs guts in place. That was going to change. Wolverine stabbed dozens of times in a blink of an eye, causing shit, blood and everything else to fly everywhere with a wet splash, Wolvy kept on slicing 'n dicing in that place, turning it all to liquid again, with the same delights splashing everywhere, showering the landscape. Wolverine had turned everything in that area to muck, Fox barely standing...but he had some sort of mental need to. Logan grabbed right onto his sternum and the bottom of his ribs, then ripped all of it right off, causing blood to fly everywhere, and get his heart and lungs exposed. Suddenly, he turned his head up weakly as Wolverine crushed all that he had ripped off- sternum and all- with a revolting *SQUICK!* and a *CRACK!*. He then turned his attention back to what remained of Frank. Suddenly, Wolverine jabbed both of his claws straight into his lungs, and brought them down, destroying more and more of the cyborgs body, then punching his claws through the lungs right more time and breaking straight through the rest of the muscle and bone to then rip right out of the other side. And thus, he then pulled his arms right out of Frank, then stabbed right into his heart. But he wasn't done yet. With exactly seventy-two slices, he turned not only his heart, but the entire top half of his torso into wet confetti. Suddenly, all of this seemed to stop as...everything that remained in his torso fell out with disgusting wet sound. It was now time to finish the job. Wolverine stabbed/punched right into Gray Fox's head, caving it in. But then, he stabbed right into his throat, and ripped Frank's head off with the two claws, and as it fell... Wolverine stabbed through the head multiple times, crushing it into a pulp and letting brains all fall out of it. He kept on doing this for a minute. But then, he began a slicing spree once again, orange flashes and red slashes lighting up the darkness, as Frank's eyes turned into white runny liquid. Then he stopped. *SHINK!* What remained off it all flew into a mix of bloody confetti and liquid, the mutants job being done. Happy Halloween...bub. He said tiredly as he stood up, and began to walk away. He had avenged himself. K.O. Winner THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS: WOLVERINE! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:ImagoDesattrolante Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music